Trinity Case
The Trinity Case is a police investigation into cycles of killings. Each one was found to consist of a ten-year-old boy encased in cement, a young single woman killed in her own bathtub, a mother of two forced to jump from a tall building, and a forty-year-old father of two beaten to death. This case is the sixth major case in the series. The major case preceding this one is the Frank Lundy Murder Case and the next major case after this is the Santa Muerte Case. History of Killer When Arthur Mitchell was ten years old, he accidentally startled his sister, Vera Mitchell, as she took a shower, causing her to fall, slice her femoral artery, and bleed to death. After this event, Marsha, his mother, fell into a deep depression and his father, Henry, began to drink heavily and exhibit abusive behavior. Arthur's mother eventually committed suicide by jumping off a bridge. After she died, Henry became even more abusive towards his son, blaming him for his sister and mother's deaths. One night, Henry was beaten to death outside a bar, and Dexter suspected that Arthur was the one who had killed him. Summary Arthur returned to his original murder sites and completed another kill cycle. He sliced the femoral artery of a young woman in her bathtub, after which he took a scalding hot shower. For his next murder, he forced a mother of two to fall to her death. He then provoked a drunken man into beating him up, after which he bludgeoned another man to death. After each kill, Trinity placed a smudge of his dead sister's ashes near the victim. Although he was retired from the FBI, Frank Lundy returned to Miami to hunt down Trinity. In "Blinded by the Light," Lundy told Dexter that he had counted 15 kill cycles in the last 15 years (1993 - 2008). He acknowledged an additional 15 years dating back to the murder of Vicky Noonan in 1979. Eventually, 21 kill cycles during a 30-year period were discovered, with some unaccounted for years. Later, a fourth victim was discovered -- a ten-year-old boy buried in cement prior to the other three victims . Case Detectives * Detective Debra Morgan - Trinity was one of her top priority cases *Detective Joey Quinn *Sergeant-Detective Angel Batista *Lieutenant Maria LaGuerta Other operatives involved in the case: *Forensics specialist Vince Masuka *Forensic Blood Splatter Analyst Dexter Morgan *Retired FBI Special Agent Frank Lundy Suspects * Eddie Noonan - Thirty years ago, he was the primary suspect in the murder of his wife Vicky. Although he was innocent, he was convicted of the murder and sent to prison. When Lisa Bell was murdered in his old house thirty years later in the same fashion, Debra Morgan interrogated him. Later, Eddie was exonerated for both murders when it was revealed that Arthur Mitchell had killed his wife. * Stan Beaudry - Stan had previously murdered a prostitute, but was released due to broken chain of custody for the murder weapon. Due to his criminal record and because Dexter had planted evidence against him, Stan was suspected as being The Trinity Killer. Later, he was cleared of suspicion when he was alibied for some of the murders. * Arthur Mitchell - He showed up on Homicide's radar when they learned that Trinity had killed a little boy. This led to the discovery of other boy burials around the country connected to Arthur's construction sites. He was confirmed as The Trinity Killer when his history of family deaths was revealed, and it matched his kill pattern. Unsuspected Killer * Jonah Mitchell - He was the son of the real Trinity Killer. After his sister committed suicide (due to abuse by their mother), he lost his temper and killed his mother. He then set it up to look like his father was the murderer of both his sister and mother. Later, Jonah told Dexter what really happened ("Nebraska"). Kill Cycle Schedule In November 2009, Debra Morgan discerned a pattern when she noticed that the murders were being committed in certain months'. '''At this point, she had counted up to '''75' individual killings. They included young women found bled out in bathtubs, mothers who had fallen to their deaths, and men that had been bludgeoned. Later, on Thanksgiving Day, Debra realized that Trinity's kill schedule matched school breaks ("Hungry Man") She finds additional victims (included in kill cycle count): * 15 murders in December * 40 murders in July & August * 20 (or so) in the Spring Victim Count: 279 * At least 276 directly (during kill cycles) * Three directly (outside cycles) Police Investigation Victims * Lisa Bell - 9/21/2009 (Miami, FL) * Vicky Noonan - 4/11/1979 (Miami, FL) * Tarla Grant - 9/26/2009 (Miami, FL) * Unknown Mother of two - 4/16/1979 (Miami, FL) * Earl Doorman - 10/1/2009 (Miami, FL) * Unknown Father of two - 4/21/1979 (Miami, FL) * Scott Smith - 2009 - Buried alive, but rescued by Dexter (Miami, FL) * Kyle Butler - 2009 (Miami, FL) * Rita Morgan - 12/10/09 (Miami, FL) * Rebecca Mitchell - Sept. 2011 (Kearney, NE) (Suicide; not killed by Trinity) * Sally Mitchell - Sept. 2011 (Kearney, NE) (Killed by son; not killed by Trinity) Kill Cycle Victims: 276 There are 69 kill cycles. According to comments, files, presentations, online research, maps, whiteboards, and postcards, Trinity completed kill rituals in the following places: * 1976: Baltimore, Maryland (verified in ep. 409, 411) * 1977: St. Petersburg, FLorida (verified in ep. 409, 411) * 1978: Birmingham, Alabama (verified in ep. 409, 411) * 1979: Richmond, Virginia (verified in ep. 411) *'1979: Miami, FL '(verified in ep. 402) **Unknown Boy - Live Burial **Vicky Noonan - Bathtub **Unknown mother of two - Jumper **Unknown father of two - Bludgeoned * 1980: Charlotte, N. Carolina (verified in ep. 411) * 1980: Detroit, Michigan (verified in ep. 403, 405, 408) * 1981: Seattle, Washington (verified in ep. 405, 412) * 1982: Portland, Oregon (verified in ep. 404, 409, 411, 412) * 1983: Grand Canyon area, Arizona (verified in ep. 412) *'1983: Tulsa, Oklahoma' (verified in ep. 409, 411, 412) *'1984:' Dallas, Texas (verified in ep. 409, 411, 412) *'1985: Austin, Texas' (verified in ep. 409, 411) *'1985': (unknown city) New York (verified in ep. 412) *'1985:' Phoenix, Arizona (verified in ep, 405, 408) *'1986: Albuquerque, New Mexico' (verified in ep. 404, 411, 412) *'1987: Reno, Nevada' (verified in ep. 411, 412) *'1988: Salt Lake City, Utah' (verified in ep. 411, 412) *'1989: Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania' (verified in ep. 412) *'1989: Boise, Idaho' (verified in ep. 409, 411) *'1990: Duluth, Minnesota' (verified in ep. 412) *'1990: Helena, Montana' (verified in ep. 409, 411) *'1991: Santa Fe, New Mexico' (verified in ep. 412) *'1991: El Paso, Texas' (verified in ep. 409) *'1991: Sarasota, Florida' (verified in ep. 408) *'1992: Sacramento, California' (verified in ep. 412) *'1992: St. Paul, Minnesota' (verified in ep. 409, 411) *'1992: Bloomington, Illinois' (verified in ep. 412) *'1993: Raleigh, N. Carolina' (verified in ep. 403, 406. 409) *'1993: Daytona Beach, Florida' (verified in ep. 412 ) **Unknown Boy -Live Burial **J. Lewitt - 3/12/1993 - Bathtub **D. Webster - 3/17/1993 - Jumper **S. Hunter - 3/22/1993 - Bludgeoned *'1994: San Diego, California' (verified in ep. 409, 411, 412) **Unknown Boy - Live Burial **I. Rosengard - 9/5/1994 - Bathtub **E. Hemming - 9/10/1994 - Jumper **J. Roberson - 9/15/1994 - Bludgeoned *'1995': Biloxi, Mississippi (verified in ep. 412 ) **Unknown Boy - Live Burial **A. Darakjan - 2/26/1995 - Bathtub **N. Reiss - 3/3/1995 - Jumper **D. Freiburn - 3/8/1995 - Bludgeoned * 1995: Little Rock, Ark. (verified in ep. 409, 411) * 1996: San Francisco '(verified in ep. 406. 409, 411, 412) **Unknown Boy - Live Burial **Unknown young woman - Bathtub **Unknown mother of two - Jumper **Unknown man - Bludgeoned *'1997: Louisville, Kentucky (verified in ep.' '''406. 409, 411. 412) **Unknown Boy - Live Burial **Loretta Kellerman - 2/12/1997 - Bathtub **Unknown mother of two - 1997 - Jumper **Unknown father of two - 1997 - Bludgeoning *'1997': '''Unknown city ' **Unknown Boy - Live Burial **M. Bogert - 9/16/1997 - Bathtub **J. Snisse - 9/21/1997 - Jumper **E. Newman - 9/26/1997 - Bludgeoning *'1998': Atlanta, GA (verified in ep. 409, 411 412) **Unknown Boy - Live Burial **L. Candace - 8/23/1998 - Bathtub **R. Elliot - 8/28/1998 - Jumper **R. Dermott - 9/2/1998 - Bludgeoning *'1999': Columbus, Ohio (verified in ep. 411) **Unknown Boy - Live Burial **J. Spaan - 3/9/1999 - Bathtub **R. Golden - 3/14/1999 - Jumper **B. Ball - 3/19/1999 - Bludgeoning *'1999:' Unknown city **(Unknown Boy - Live Burial **H. Grodman - 10/7/1999 - Bathtub **C. Endless - 10/14/1999 - Jumper **F. Calvert - 10/19/1999 - Bludgeoning *'2000:' Detroit, Michigan '''(verified in ep. 405, 406 409, 411) **Unknown Boy - Live Burial **Anita Soloman - 3/03/2000 - Bathtub **Unknown mother of two - Jumper **Unknown father of two - Bludgeoning * '''2000: Saint Louis, Missouri (verified in ep. 412) *'2001:' Duluth, Minnesota (verified in ep. 412) **Unknown Boy - Live Burial **L. Fisher - 5/11/2001 - Bathtub **P. Ford - 5/16/2001 - Jumper **A. Severse - 5/21/2001 - Bludgeoning * 2001: Dothan, Alabama (verified in ep. 409, 411) *'2002:' Coney Island, New York (verified in ep. 411, 412) **Unknown Boy - Live Burial **R. Goldman - 10/24/2002 - Bathtub **J. Lewis - 10/29/2002 - Jumper **C. Moreno - 11/3/2002 - Bludgeoning * 2002: Skokie, Illinois (board 409)(411) * 2002: Richmond, Virginia (verified in ep. 403, 405, 406, 409) *'2003:' Oklahoma City, Oklahoma (verified in ep. 409, 411) **Unknown Boy - Live Burial **K. Watkins - 4/15/2003 - **A. Asarcca - 4/20/2003 - **J. Jones - 4/25/2003 - * 2003: Portland, Oregon (verified in ep. 412) * 2004: Tempe, Arizona (verified in ep. 411) * 2004' Chicago, Illinois' (verified in ep.405, 406) *'2005:' Wichita, Kansas (verified in ep. 409, 412) **Unknown Boy - Live Burial **A. Goff - 5/11/2005 - Bathtub **L. Pickford - 5/16/2005 - Jumper **A. Roman - 5/21/2005 - Bludgeoning *'2006': Denver, Colorado '''(verified in ep. 410, 411) **Mark Wolter - 9/10/2006 - Live Burial **J. Meltzer - 9/18/2006 - Bathtub **J. Antonoff - 9/23/2006 - Jumper **J. Ellis - 9/28/2006 - Bludgeoning * '''2006: Unknown city, Minnesota (verified in ep. 412) * 2006: Gary, Indiana (verified in ep. 409, 411) *'2007: Denver, Colorado' (verified in ep. 409, 411, 412) **Unknown Boy - Live Burial **R. Cornelius - 7/20/2007 - Bathtub **R. Hermosillo - 7/25/2007 - Jumper **B. Polaski - 7/30/2007 - Bludgeoning *'2007:' St. Paul, Minnesota '(verified in ep. 410) **Thayer Copperud - 8/11/2007 - Live Burial **Tamera Klaman - 8/16/2007- Bathtub **Unknown mother of two - Jumper **Unknown father of two - Bludgeoning *'2008: Chicago, Illinois (verified in ep. 412) **Unknown Boy - Live Burial **L. Spheeris - 7/20/2008 - Bathtub **J. Leiberman - 7/25/2008 - Jumper **R. Bear - 7/30/2008 - Bludgeoning *'2008:' Omaha, Nebraska (verified in ep. 410) **Brody Avenir - 9/15/2008 - Live Burial **Julie Hillard - 9/20/2008 - Bathtub **Unknown mother of two - Jumper **Unknown father of two - Bludgeoning * 2008: Tampa, Florida (verified in ep. 411) *'2009:' New Orleans, Louisiana '(verified in ep. 410) **Mathew Hicks - 7/09/2009 - Live Burial **Unnamed young woman - Bathtub **Unnamed mother of two - Jumper **Unnamed father of two - Bludgeoning *'2009: Miami, Florida (verified in ep. 402, 409, 410) **Christopher Kavanaugh - 9/16/2009 - Live Burial **Lisa Bell - 9/21/2009 - Bathtub **Tarla Grant - 9/26/2009 - Jumper **Earl Doorman - 10/1/2009 - Bludgeoning Additional Kill Cycles #Unknown year: Fresno, California (verified in ep.404) #Unknown year: Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (verified in ep.405) #Unknown year: Las Vegas, Nevada (verified in ep. 411) #Unknown year: Boston, Massachusetts (verified in ep. 411) #Unknown year: Des Moines, Iowa (verified in ep.411) #Unknown year: Daytona Beach, Florida (verified in ep.412) #Unknown year: Cheyenne, Wyoming (verified in ep. 412) #Unknown year: Topeka, Kansas (verified in ep. 412) Note: Cities have been confirmed, not most victims' names. Named Victims Boys * 2006 September 10 - Mark Wolter (age 10) * 2007 August 11 - Thayer Copperud (age 10) * 2008 September 15 - Brody Avenir (age 10) * 2009 July 9 - Mathew Hicks (age 10) * 2009 September 16 - Christopher Kavanaugh (age 10) Bathtub Murders * 1979 - Vicky Noonan (age 22) * (Missing years) * 1993 March 12 - J. Lewitt * 1994 September 5 - I. Rosengard * 1995 February 26 - A. Darakjan * 1997 February 12 - Loretta Kellerman * 1997 September 16 - M. Bogert * 1998 August 23 - L. Candace * 1999 March 9 - J. Spaan * 1999 October 7 - H. Grodman * 2000 March 3 - Anita Soloman * 2001 March 11 - L. Fisher * 2002 October 24 - R. Goldman * 2003 April 15 - K. Watkins * 2005 May 11 - A. Goff * 2006 September 18 - J. Meltzer * 2007 July 20 - R. Cornelius * 2007 August 16 - Tamera Klaman * 2008 July 20 - L. Spheeris * 2008 September 9 - Julie Hillard * 2009 September 21 - Lisa Bell Jumpers * 1993 March 17 - D. Webster * 1994 September 10 - E. Hemming * 1995 March 3 - N. Reiss * 1997 September 21 - J. Snisse * 1998 August 28 - R. Elliot * 1999 March 14 - R. Golden * 1999 October 14 - C. Endless * 2001 May 16 - P. Ford * 2002 October 29 - J. Lewis * 2003 April 20 - A. Asarcca * 2005 May 16 - L. Pickford * 2006 September 23 - J. Antonoff * 2007 July 25 - R. Hermosillo * 2008 July 25 - J. Leiberman * 2009 September 26 - Tarla Grant (age 36) Bludgeoned Victims * 1993 March 22 - S. Hunter * 1994 September 15 - J. Roberson * 1995 March 8 - D. Freiburn * 1997 September 26 - E. Newman * 1998 September 2 - R. Dermott * 1999 March 19 - B. Ball * 1999 October 19 - F. Calvert * 2001 May 21 - A. Severse * 2002 November 3 - C. Moreno * 2003 April 25 - J. Jones * 2005 May 21 - A. Roman * 2006 September 28 - J. Ellis * 2007 July 30 - B. Polaski * 2008 July 30 - R. Bear * 2009 October 1 - Earl Doorman Kills Outside Cycle # Henry Mitchell - Arthur's father. Although it is never confirmed that Arthur killed him it is likely, as Arthur shouts verbal abuse to his later victims of bludgeoning. It is possible that Henry was Arthur's first kill. # Kyle Butler - A victim that Arthur bludgeoned while he was trying to find Dexter. It was done after he had failed at starting a new cycle. This man doesn't fit into Trinity's cycle because Arthur just wanted to kill him to silence him. Soon after, Arthur tracked down another Kyle Butler, but did not this one. # Rita Morgan - A bathtub victim. She is considered outside of his cycle for two reasons: He had yet to succeed in burying a young boy in cement, and, as a mother, she didn't fit the normal characteristics of his bathtub victims. Indirect Deaths # Vera Mitchell - She accidentally died while taking a shower. She was startled when she noticed Arthur watching her and fell. She broke the shower door, cut her femoral artery, and bled out. # Frank Lundy - He was shot by Christine Hill, who tried to save her father from being caught. # Stan Beaudry - He was killed by Dexter because he needed someone to frame for Trinity murders. # Christine Hill - Committed suicide by shooting herself after police realized she murdered Lundy, and Arthur, her father, rejected her. # Rebecca Mitchell - She committed suicide in a fashion similar to the bathtub victims. # Sally Mitchell - She was angrily bludgeoned by Jonah Mitchell, after his sister committed suicide. Sally had continually blamed Jonah and Rebecca for the circumstances surrounding Arthur. Attempted Victims # Scott Smith - 2009 # Kyle Butler - 2009 Alleged Victims * Frank Lundy - He was believed for some time to be a victim of Trinity, until it was confirmed that the person who shot him and Debra Morgan (she survived) was shorter than Trinity. * Rebecca Mitchell - She actually committed suicide in a bathtub, although Debra blamed Trinity, * Sally Mitchell - She was beaten to death by Jonah Mitchell, but Debra believed her to be a victim of Trinity. Closure of Case The FBI forced Miami Metro Homicide to turn the case over to them, after Trinity was identified as Arthur Mitchell. Fate of Killer Arthur Mitchell was assumed to be alive and in hiding. Eventually, Dexter revealed to Jonah Mitchell and Debra Morgan that he had killed Arthur. Related Pages * Season Four * Arthur Mitchell * Lisa Bell's House * Dexter Morgan/Season 4 Gallery Arthur Mitchell.jpg|The ashes of Vera Mitchell 2013-08-21 2114.png|The murder of Lisa Bell 000 Trinity with victim.jpg|Trinity subdues Lisa Bell BathtubMurder4.jpg|Lisa Bell crime scene Trinity Bludgeoning.jpg|Trinity bludgeons a victim Trinity Crime Scene.jpg|Crime scene of Tarla Grant Category:Police Cases Category:Indexter